User talk:FireStar97
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team The Rising Shadow Contest (entries) You can post your entries for the Rising Shadow Contest here. Toa Kolhie (talk) 16:35, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Teridax entry 2012-11-06 19.24.15.jpg 2012-11-06 19.31.34.jpg 2012-11-06 19.31.48.jpg 2012-11-06 19.31.55.jpg 2012-11-06 19.32.02.jpg Here's my entryMuffin button (talk) 18:39, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Keelara MOC Entry Entry received and accepted. Thank you. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 02:57, November 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Rise of the Shadow Thank you for the feedback on Rebel Lines. It's the knowledge that people are reading and enoying our work is what keeps us writers going. As to your proposition, I would be happy to assist you. Rise of the Shadow definitely has promise, as does the rest of BIONICLE:Legends. One qustion though: How will we contact each other about plot/ideas/etc.? I find that most collaborative stories are not discussed by their authors on talk pages. ;) [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 22:52, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I have outlook on my laptop, but I normally just use regular email. There is a feature for emailing other users, right? Maybe that would work. Also, I read the page for BIONICLE: Legends. Wouldn't it make more sense to make them thirteen different pages? [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 23:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok. If you need any assistance (not that you will), just ask :). And I think the email is accessed using Special:Emailuser, but I'm not sure. However, I know it can be turned on wand off at 'My Preferences'. About the rest of the Arc, I'm not sure. Lets see how Rise of the Shadow goes, then I'll make a decision. [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 13:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Serach 'Special:Emailuser'. It should come up to a screen asking you to type the recipient's name. Type 'Lord Grimlock' in. Then you type the message. [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 18:59, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I think I know why. Have you confirmed your email? Because I tried to mail you and it said you hadn't confirmed a valid email. [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 19:53, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Is it ok that the sewer was sealed? It made sense as the League is not made of idiots, so they would block it. Also, was Chapter 6 scary enough? [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 15:33, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Matoran Mismisadvenures Well, I was going to ask if it was comedy or action, but the article told me. My question is whether episodes will be team written, or we each write separately, like most TV shows? I'm fine with either, though the second option would work better IMO. Monologuing Killed the Villain 02:09, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Initiator Universe Contest Hello, I'm wondering if you'd be interested to participate in my writing/MOC contest? Get back to me when you're available, FireDrag1091 (talk) 22:18, December 13, 2012 (UTC) If you have a role you'd like me to play, then sure, I'd be happy to be in your series. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:46, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Tough, but I'll go with Khrini. Sounds like a quirky chap. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:24, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Matoran Mismisadventures Hey Kolhie, sorry for not joining your Wikia (about the series) earlier. (I'm leaving this on your talk page now since on my iPad, I can't post on Message Walls for some reason, thus not being able to post one on the Mismisadventures Wiki.) I'll join it today, so just tell me exactly what to do and all for writing the episodes. Thanks! 12:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Friday, hmmm.... I'm going to a Christmas part at 6:30 EST, and my bro gets out of school at 3:00 EST. I am available till 6:00 EST (I think), but if you want DB you'll have to have it around 4:00 EST. If that doesn't work, I'll record the session for him and have him contact you if he disagrees with something. Monologuing Killed the Villain 20:00, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Question A good time would be 8:00-9:00 PM (Western time), as I take the bus from school, have to eat lunch after I get home, and get ready for my weekly guitar lesson (while practicing). Also, I couldn't find that message you left me about what I had to do. 20:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Seeing as I'm on holiday and not doing too much right now, just about any time that works for you guys works for me. Just let me know in advance so I can figure out how to join you guys. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:51, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :My answer is the same CB's, as we are in very similar timezones. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 02:55, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Matoran Mismisadventures Hey Kolhie! Since you're from england, it would be no problem for me to join the chat at the right time. However, I'm not at home the whole day; there is a party with my friends at the evening and before that there is school. I could join any chat at the next day however. How about that? 05:37, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I have time on Saturday at 08:00 pm (Middle European time zone). It will be 07:00 pm for you then. 20:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Time for Chat That's perfect; thanks for letting me know and see you there! 20:58, December 21, 2012 (UTC) No problem. 12:08, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I remembered that I have graphic novel design class today, and it ends at 2:30 PM. I won't be able to come on at 2:00. Sorry for the late notice. 14:52, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Co-author request Thanks very much for considering me as a co-author on your story Rise of the Shadow. I'm afraid, however, that I simply won't be able to accept your offer... I've got several of my own writing projects that I'm working very hard on (Shadowfell and Fate Unknown, to be exact) and I really don't feel I have the time and creative energy for another one. Thanks again, though, and if you need any writing-related advice, feel free to ask. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 19:41, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Although I'm pleasantly surprised you would want to have me help out with your story, I've simply got too much on my plate as it is to commit to another story project. I'm really sorry, but I'll have to turn down your offer. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:42, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Voicing No, you misunderstood me. I'm a concept artist making a game. Therefore, I know many animators, programmers, and voice actors. If you want voice actors, I can recommend several to you. McF4rtson!!! '''AFTERWORLDS! 20:47, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Co-Author You can Co-Author if you have the guts to--but sadly, I must warn you: Darkness is about a war pitted between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui, as well as the re-discovery of an 'Ancient Evil' known as the Initiators. It will be graphic, yes; but key pivotal moments do need to play within the series, such as character development, plot synthesis, etc. If you are still interested in joining, hit me up on my Talk Page. (talk) 21:35, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, as I've said before--it's a hiatus. Basically all you need to do is help write down snippets so we could paste them together later on. Though, if you'd have any ideas for conflicts to put into the storyline--send them fourth at: FireDrag1091@yahoo.com. Thank you for your cooperation. (talk) 02:02, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Voice-Acting Hey Kolhie! Sorry that I wasn't there at the chat, but I had a guest there and then I somehow mixed up the dates. That ended up me sitting there and waiting on the next day until I realized that something was wrong; Then I checked the dates again. I know this comes pretty late, but I'm still here, ready to give voice to Jaller. 14:21, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, lucky me then. Just tell me if you need anything important to be discussed, and I can probably be there. 14:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Warriors Fanon Wiki Hey Kolhie Firestar. I know you like the Warriors series so I thought you'd like to know about the Warriors Fanon Wiki. It's kind of inactive at the moment, but I'm hoping to change that. It is basically a Warriors version of this Wiki. I know you're busy and stuff, but it would encourage me to edit more if the Wiki had more active users. Hope to see you there! DeltaStriker 23:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hiatus Stopped/End of Darkness/Start of Forward Reclamation Alright, quite the title; isn't it? So the first order of business is that the Hiatus stopped on my end of production. This means a good thing or a bad thing in your opinion... The bad thing is that Darkness would be brought to it's knees, in other words that the Darkness series for now is postponed. I have many reasons for this, the first being that the reader isn't introduced to the Initiators that well, and they'd hardly know what's going on. The second is that it isn't supposed to be the first chapter of the series, the Initiator "Terminals" as well as Forward Reclamation are meant to be the first chapters of the story. The good thing is that Forward Reclamation, (the Prelude) of the story will take the place of Darkness, and will be able to both introduce the Initiators, as well as start the series at a good pace... I have many reasons for these changes both in, and out of canon, but I only tell you this because of your interest in Co-Writing the Darkness Series... I understand that you moved on, but I'm at least hoping you'll stay on for this final, great journey... (talk) Your Question to CB ...Maybe CB hasn't noticed because you asked him on his talk archive rather than his current talk page? You should direct all messages to him here. 15:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC)